Episode 5 - Operation: D.O.G. Transcript
"A CARTOON NETWORK ORIGINAL SERIES" (Codename; Kids Next Door Theme Music Fast Version) "JOAQUIN" "THE HAMSTERS NEXT DOOR" "FLUFFLEUPAGUS" "PERCY, BING-BING AND FRECKLES" "BRUCE SHARK" "LOUSE THE MUTANT LICE" "BRADLEY THE BABY SKUNK" Title: "Bradley The Skunk; Animal Next Door Adventures" "Based on Codename; Kids Next Door" Created by Mr. Warburton Now Loading Animals Next Door Mission; Operation: D.O.G. AKA Franny turns into an Irish setter because she yells a lot. Writing Objectives Mr. Warbution No Williem Storyboard Operative; Joe St. Pierre (The episode begins with the Irish Setter named Franny who just got turned into a dog herself as she was fainted by the earth turning into some kind of jungle... until an evil villain of the shadows took her back to it's place which will be the kandy store) Franny Dog: (Howls as she is awaken. Now we cut to where the Sector V Treehouse as the Animals Next Door; Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Percy, Freckles, Bing-Bing, Bruce Shark, Louse the Mutant Lice, The Hamsters Next Door and Joaquin are training with the Sector V Animals) Abigail Gazelle: (Eats the rug) Mm Mm Mm. Wallabee Koala: (Climbing on the walls) Kuki Crane: (Cleans her wings with her beak) Hoagie Hippopotamus: Ehh!! (Eats kandy with his big hippo mouth) Nigel Seal: (Balances his basketball with his seal nose) Arp! Bradley: Tell me again, guys. Why are we training like a bunch of animals again? Mr. Fluffleupagus: Nigel Seal's idea was to train us that way we could make a super cool team of highly trained animals of Sector V. Percy: Yeah. No need to worry about other Kids Next Door Operatives as long as we stick together as a team. Freckles: Who's gonna find out we are training? Bing-Bing: Not all villains who are adults. That's for sure. Bruce Shark: Got that right. (Suddenly, the KND operative television screen comes up when some animal's in trouble) Franny Dog: (Howling for help from the KND television screen) Bradley, Percy, Freckles, Bing-Bing, Bruce Shark, Louse and Mr. Fluffleupagus: ...... Huh!?!?! (They saw the KND television and saw the single that Franny Dog is captured by an evil supervillain powered adult; Knightbrace) Franny Dog: (Barking for help) RUFF RUFF RUFF RUFF RUFF RUFF!!! Bradley: Franny Dog!! Mr. Fluffleupagus: Who's that? Abigail Gazelle: Maah!!! Wallabee Koala: Graaaah!!! Kuki Crane: (Squawks) Hoagie Hippopotamus: Ehh? Nigel Seal: Arp? Bradley: (To the Sector V Animals) You're not the only kids next door members who turned into animals after all. We're gonna save that dog! Animals Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!!! (The Animals Next Door Logo zooms in and out as we cut to the 2x4 technology S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. as the system and hamster generator are a go with Bradley, Joaquin, The Hamsters Next Door, Percy, Freckles, Bing-Bing, Bruce Shark, Louse and Mr. Fluffleupagus) We'll use our Kids Next Door 2x4 technology S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. to find the superpower adult villain and save the Dog which is the Irish setter. Abigail Gazelle, Wallabee Koala, Kuki Crane, Hoagie Hippopotamus and Nigel Seal: (Got on S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. as well making such animal noises) Mr. Fluffleupagus: Joaquin, prepare to take off! Joaquin: OK! (Pulls the lever for the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. to take off as they all flew away leaving the Sector V Treehouse by exiting and into the sky all the way to where the Kandy Store is which is really Mr. Jelly's Candy Store) Percy: Setting a course for the Kandy Store where Knightbrace is. Freckles: Increase speed. Bing-Bing: Coming in for a perfect landing... or crash landing. Hamsters 1 through 5: (Squeaking as the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. comes into the crash landing toward inside the building of Mr. Jelly's Kandy Store) Bradley: Next time let's land the 2x4 technology from outside of the building. Nigel Seal: Arp arp arp arp arp arp arp arp! Mr. Fluffleupagus: I agree with Nigel on that one. Let's find Franny and get out of here. (So Bradley, Percy, Freckles, Bing-Bing, Bruce Shark, Louse, Joaquin, Hamsters Next Door and Mr. Fluffleupagus got out of the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. even the Sector V Animals) Bradley: Okay we're in. And now to find Knightbrace. (Then Dr. Sigmund Teef came by and saw the animals next door) Dr. Sigmund Teef: Ah! Animals... in our shop!? Ugh... Pee-ew! And that skunk smell yuck! (Holds his nose but then realized how happy he is to see customers that are Animals Next Door) Oh apologies but no human adult can't allow animals in the shop. It's against the rules letting creatures inside the building. But you can afford all the candy you like if you want. Joaquin: Yaah raah-baah gee-bah! Bradley: Thanks, Dr. Sigmund Teef! Let's get some candy guys. Mr. Fluffleupagus: I call for taffy! Bruce Shark: Any sign of gumballs? Percy, Freckles and Bing-Bing: We got the chocolate bars! Hamsters 1 through 5: Tee-bah!! Louse: Screeches (Crawls all the way to the sugars and sweets in order) Dr. Sigmund Teef: Since when do animals started to talk human language all of a sudden? Well almost every animal. Bradley: We're gonna fill these candy and gumballs to our 2x4 Technology. Mr. Fluffleupagus: Without eating em in every single bite. Percy: So uh... where is your employer Mr. Jelly AKA Knightbrace anyway? Dr. Sigmund Teef: Well you see... He took the dog for an appointment to check her... (Knightbrace appears holding Franny Dog underneath his arms by laughing evilly making his entrance) Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts